Talk:Gari
Scars The article states that this shinobi has two scars on the right side of his face, but I believe one of those 'scars' is merely a crack form the Edo Tensei and the other is a line depicting his sunken-in cheeks or cheek bones. The look similar to the lines Motoi's father had. On a different note, that flak jacket might resemble Iwagakure's, but Iwagakure uniforms generally only have a single sleeve. The clothes this guy is wearing don't resemble the standard uniform of any nation, as far as I can tell. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Incorrect. Although most Iwagakure shinobi have only one sleeve when wearing their Iwa Flak Jacket, some Iwa nin wear both sleeves. Akatsuchi is an example. Also, the Flack Jacket is also an Iwagakure on since Iwa's variation is the only Flak Jacket that has one large pouch at the front. Therefore, this shinobi is no doubt a ninja of the Hidden Rock. --Barrafranca ::Don't call me incorrect and then confirm my words directly after. The fact he has two sleeves means he isn't the standard Iwagakure uniform as stated in the article. Akatsuchi wears two sleeves, yes, but he also wears a completely different flak jacket. There are also Kirigakure shinobi who wear similar outfits to this guy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that guy is Iwa. too (if for no other reason than that unusual hairstyle seems a tad closer to what hey have shown over Mist hair), but where did the Kiri guys wear those pouches? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also think the scars might be cracks but we can sort that out later. As for the flak jacket it looks like that o an Iwa nin to me, Kurostuchi wears a similar styled flak jacket as he. But even this should be dealt with in upcoming chapters--Cerez365 (talk) 18:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC). :::::We should rephrase the article a bit, though. He doesn't wear a "normal Iwa uniform," but only — what appears to be — a standard Iwagakure flak jacket. Also, the line running from his ear to his mouth is almost certainly a line denoting sunken cheeks. You can tell by the shape of his face and by comparing him to Motoi's father, who had the same feature. The rest of the cracks are obviously a result of him being resurrected by Edo Tensei. All the resurrected have those cracks. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with SounenSuki, I think that those lines on his cheeks are just his face line and the dead's cracks --KIWIBOλ (talk) 03:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like this is nearly done, but I would like to add that other dead-lines are not that long so far as I have seen. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::True but scars are usually more defined though....--Cerez365 (talk) 09:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Asuma has a crack on his cheek that is as long or even longer than the crack on this guy's cheek. Chiyo and Kimimaro also have cracks of comparable length. Haku does too on his neck. Nagato, Kakuzu, and Deidara have similar length cracks as well. As do the the three kage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Movie 3 :Moved from Talk:Kakkō. check this out http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3028/avoswallpaper.jpgTurlesdude (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought about this guy as well, but I highly doubt it'll be him. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Where's that from, in Heaven's name? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look at the Unknown Iwa Ninja and the one in the picture then you will see a pack around his waist. Do you see what I mean? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::He's asking where the image is from. :::I assume it's from one of the movies. Based on what little I know of it, I'd guess Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. ''~SnapperT '' 03:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it is from the 3rd Shippuden Movie. But I believe that, that ninja is the unknown iwa nin. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::So the third shippūden film showed a character who's only difference with the unknown Iwa shinobi is a right sleeve, which may very well be a simply mistake? Wasn't that the same film that revealed those advanced natures and the image of Naruto in Hokage garb? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No. The third Shippuden film shows two more similarities: a pouch around his waist, the hair, and the right sleeve. So I'm thinking that the unknown iwa nin is the same one from the movie. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :In the end all this is worth is a trivia note at the bottom of the unnamed shinobi's page, that he looks like the movie character. SimAnt 13:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think what's happened here is quite simple, the manga writer was trying to come up with more characters for Kabuto to summon and watched the film, saw the characters and decided that taking to deceased characters from a film who would be famous due to their advanced natures, is easier than coming up with new ones.SandS Hero (talk) 23:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) In the chapter 516, the new rock ninja is missing a sleeve, and has his forhead protector on his arm, just like in the movie. The girl in the background also appears in the chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :That guy's totally being set up to have a kekkei genkai. :And why is this being discussed on Kakkō's talk page? ''~SnapperT '' 20:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the girl behind Zabuza (516 pg 4) the same girl on the movie image?? http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3028/avoswallpaper.jpg --KIWIBOλ (talk) 20:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This discussion is happening here because someone thought the guy we thought was Motoi's father last chapter was actually this guy. The girl does look like the one from the movie. First Storm Release actually exists (though differently) and now three characters from that movie have other ninja that look like them in the manga (the guy with the big hair, the girl, and the Kirigakure guy who Kabuto subdued with a seal). I will not be surprised to learn they have the kekkei genkai from the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so lets all be honest with ourselves, this isn't just a coincidence that Kishi drew 4 characters straight from the movie (Chukichi and the 3 charaters thats with Haku and Zabuza on page 3, chapter 516). All of a sudden, we the readers and viewers, are thrown into a bit off a pickle, because now non-canon is mixing with canon. I think we can all saftley assume that the three "movie" ninjas are the actuall ninjas now shown in the manga. The reason they could be famous is because of the Kekkei Genkai they had in the movie. And not to throw too much canon out there, but if you look at movie 3, there is canon material. For example, the fact that the 5 villages match the manga images, even though 3 of the villages (at the time when the movie was in theaters) hasn't even appeared in the anime. I dunno, maybe Kishi anticipated this and gave the movie animators some advice on the characters that he himself knew would be used later on in the series. Sparxs77 (talk) 08:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :This does seem to be one of those rare cases where a mangaka works together with film-makers. However, there are two possibilities here. :# Kishimoto-sensei is the original designer of these characters and either allowed the film-makers to use them or actually designed them for the film-makers in the first place. :# The film-makers are the original designers of the characters and Kishimoto-sensei decided he liked them enough to actually give them a place in his manga. :Seeing how Kishimoto-sensei seems to have done even more for this film than just these character designs, I'd say the first option is most likely.The true question, however, is how far the similarities go. The characters from the film apparently had specific kekkei genkai, but that doesn't mean Kishimoto-sensei came up with or will use these kekkei genkai as well. Be it in the form as they appeared in the film, or a different form. :For now, I think the best thing to do is to gather as much information on the film characters and add them to the trivia sections of the manga characters' pages, or create separate pages for them and link them together in the trivia sections. We shouldn't yet assume they are the exact same characters, though, as that would involve assuming everything that happened in the film characters also happened to the manga characters. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not surprised, it has happen before. Look at DBZ, Akira-sama liked Bardock so much he gave him a one panel appearance in the manga. (talk) 11:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) This dude is a sand ninja. In the latest chapter 520 his headband is shown on his arm. Although it's hard to see it is the Sand Village's hourglass insignia. The guy isn't from the Rock Village. Here is evidence of that http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/49041835/20 :Taking the poor quality of that image into consideration, the symbol could just as easily be the Iwagakure symbol. Combining that with the fact that he wore the Iwagakure symbol before and is wearing an Iwagakure uniform, I think it's safe to say he's an Iwanin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep looks like I was wrong. Dang though, it still looked like a sand village symbol. Anywho it is indeed rock. Confirmed as a Iwa ninja as of the new chapter.Umishiru (talk) 04:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC)